Embriágame con tu fragancia
by Preciossa
Summary: Todo empezó el 14 de febrero...era el comienzo de un amor prohibido.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Era 14 de febrero, aunque las fiestas se acercaban, no había ambiente festivo. La guerra llegaría en cualquier momento.

Suspiró, odiaba ese día. Todo el mundo solía comportarse como si se hubiesen vuelto locos, él no tenía a nadie que le quisiera tanto como para hacerle un regalo y era en días como esos, por lo que prefería la compañía de una buena fulana. Aunque, a quién quería engañar, se había pasado los últimos 19 años de su vida en Azkaban.

Ahora paseaba por Diagon Alley, debía tener cuidado con las patrullas de Aurores, eran tiempos difíciles.

Se dedicaba a robar para ganarse la vida, no se quejaba, había nacido para ello, pero en ese momento, estaba teniendo unos ligeros problemas económicos. Debía llevar a algún Sangre Sucia al Ministerio cuanto antes.

Casi podía sentir la idiotez en algunas de las personas a las que atrapaba. ¡Los muy ilusos pensaban que se apiadaría de ellos! Era algo que le divertía.

La gente apresuraba el paso. Chocó con alguien y gruñó por el dolor. Una voz femenina murmuró una disculpa poco entusiasta. Scabior no miró con quién había chocado, pero cuando respiró…se congeló. Era un hálito de aire limpio y dulce. Un toque a vainilla o a una flor perfumada y cerró los ojos para apreciarlo más plenamente.

Por un instante se olvidó de sus años de dolor y sufrimiento. Parpadeó y se obligó a salir de su auto inducido estupor y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde el toque de vainilla se estaba desvaneciendo…y una chica delgada con cabellera castaña, se alejaba rápidamente. Scabior alzó las cejas, con expresión intrigada, trató de seguirla.

Ella era rápida.

Maldijo en voz baja y aceleró el paso, no le importaba que le viesen los Aurores, ni que se encontrase solo. Sólo quería encontrarla.

-Maldición.-murmuró Scabior y echó a correr, mirando a la chica girar en la siguiente esquina.

No podía decir exactamente por qué, pero era extremadamente importante que la siguiese, que hablase con ella…porque…porque…sólo el recuerdo de su perfume provocó en Scabior un pequeño escalofrío y se mordió el labio inferior mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

La pequeña criatura era rápida, no había duda, pero Scabior tenía talento para correr. Al fin y al cabo, era su forma de ganarse la vida. Sus botas negras golpeaban de manera uniforme el pavimento, su chaqueta desaliñada era de cuero oscuro y le provocó una sensación de ardor cuando dobló la esquina.

Pronto ella sería suya. No estaba demasiado lejos.

Scabior se permitió una pequeña sonrisa y miró a la muchacha que no dejaba de correr. Probablemente era una sangre sucia, un sangre limpia no tendría tanta prisa.

Él levantó las manos y gruñó en silencio. Bueno…ahora que la había alcanzado después de haberla seguido durante tanto tiempo ¿qué haría?

Scabior se sentía como un animal enjaulado, tratando de comprenderse a sí mismo, tratando de pensar en qué debería hacer ahora. Tan sólo pensar en la niña y ese…apetitoso olor…era suficiente para querer raptarla, llevarla hasta su campamento, su tienda…

Se pasó la mano por su larga melena y meneó la cabeza.

Estaba total y absolutamente loco.

Carraspeó sonoramente, tratando de llamar su atención. Ella se giró y en el instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, su propio cuerpo empezó a torturarle. Era doloroso para él hacer caso omiso de sus propios instintos.

Se maldecía mentalmente por su estupidez. ¿Qué iba a decirla ahora? "Hola, preciosa. Hueles delicioso, creo que vas a ser mi favorita." Tal vez, eso sería lo que hubiera dicho si estuviese rodeado de sus compañeros carroñeros, tal vez en esa situación habría sido más sencillo que en esta.

Podría estar pensando en algo apropiado, pero la mirada de sus ojos castaños le estaba poniendo nervioso. Scabior se frotó el cuello, esperando que no lo maldijera.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron mirándose el uno al otro? Ni siquiera ellos lo sabían.

Las cejas de la castaña se alzaron, como si estuviese pensando en algo. Él sabía que ella quería que él hablase primero. ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

Suspiró.

Ella comenzó a alejarse, pero él salió de su estupor y volvió a perseguirla. Primero fue a paso normal tras ella y después comenzó a correr. No pensó en lo que ella podría decirle ni pensó en lo que ella podría pensar: "un hombre, obviamente carroñero, desaliñado y sucio, persiguiendo a una chica en tiempos de guerra." En el mejor de los casos, ella pensaría que él la llevaría al Ministerio.

Pero él, obviamente, no pensaba en eso.

Por eso, cuando aminoró la marcha unos cuantos metros tras ella y la miraba con su seductora sonrisa, mientras trataba de decirla "Hola, Precios…" nunca habría imaginado que ella le hechizaría.

Scabior gritó y se agarró los ojos con las manos temblorosas, mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. ¡La muy zorra le había hechizado sin motivo alguno! El dolor era horrible. Instintivamente, se frotó los ojos. Apretó los dientes para evitar chillar. Le tomó un momento más, con el sentido de la vista inutilizado por el momento, para darse cuenta de que ella no se había movido de allí. ¿Por qué no huía?

-¿Porqué me atacas, preciosa? No tenía intención de dañarte, sólo quería decirte un cumplido. ¡Maldición!-Scabior continuó parpadeando, con un gemido trató de frotarse los ojos para que pudiera ver, al menos, una sombra.

Ella bajó la varita y Scabior pegó un salto cuando habló en un tono de voz normal.

-¡Oh, bueno, lo siento! Pero en realidad te sugiero que la próxima vez que desees expresar un cumplido, lo hagas de una manera normal. No como un cazador persiguiendo a su presa. ¡Creía que querías llevarme al Ministerio, ladrón!

Aún adolorido, Scabior sólo dio unos pequeños segundos para reconocer que, realmente, ella tenía razón al haberse asustado. Sin soltar sus ojos, Scabior rió levemente antes de bromear:

-Estaba cegado por tu belleza, amor.-inhaló profundamente y cogió un pequeño rastro del perfume de vainilla. Y aunque sus ojos todavía le ardían como el infierno…sonrió.

Sintió como ella se sentaba junto a él y apoyaba sus manos en su rostro. Al hacer contacto con su piel, envió ondas de placer al sur de su cuerpo. El ansia de tenerla se hacía cada vez más potente.

-Por favor, deja de frotarte los ojos.

Se sentía culpable, asique podía utilizar eso en su beneficio.

Scabior se prometió mentalmente que, cuando volviese al campamento, se tomaría Whisky de fuego o algo más fuerte. Este era uno de los días más interesantes de su vida. Él sonrió un poco, disfrutando de su cercanía. Por lo menos la había reconocido. No era otra que Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.

Parpadeando rápido, Scabior levantó la mano, listo para enjuagarse de nuevo las lágrimas y de nuevo, su mano fue golpeada por la de ella. Él, rápidamente, se volvió hacia Hermione, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Al instante siguiente, dejó de sentir dolor.

-Escucha ahora, hermosa, yo…-comenzó Scabior dándola una sonrisa afable, mirándola felizmente. Ella lo había curado con un hechizo de sanación.-…creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente. Me llamo Scabior.-dijo tendiéndola la mano.

Ella pareció dudar unos instantes, pero finalmente, se la estrechó.

-Penélope Clearwater.-contestó.-Mestiza.

"Oh, sí. De seguro lo tomaba por un estúpido".

Bueno, si había algo que a él le encantaba era jugar.

Con una mirada maliciosa y su sonrisa seductora, se acercó a ella.

-Bueno, señorita_Clearwater. _Espero que no te tomes mal lo que voy a hacer.

Ella quiso responder pero él había sido más rápido. Saboreó sus labios como si de un fruto prohibido se tratase y sorprendido al ver que ella respondía, profundizó aún más el beso, estrechándola contra sí hasta que sus sexos se rozaron y escuchó un leve gemido de ella.

Sonrió.

Pero la necesidad de tenerla se hacía cada vez más tentadora y tuvo que apartarse con una enorme fuerza de voluntad. Y la vio hermosa, con sus labios hinchados, sus ojos brillando intensamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas…y algo se removió en su interior. Algo que le impulsaba a tomarla allí, en ese oscuro callejón en el que se encontraban, hasta que ella gritase su nombre y ambos terminasen desfallecidos de agotamiento. Quería sentir su piel contra la suya, quería sentirla en todo su ser, saborearla…hacerla suya una y otra vez.

-Créeme y esto es una promesa, que volveremos a encontrarnos, Hermione Granger.

Sus ojos se abrieron con temor, pero él simplemente se dio la vuelta, respirando hondo y recogiendo un poco de su fragancia: dulce vainilla. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y pensó en la belleza que era Hermione Granger. Otro pequeño escalofrío le recorrió y no pudo evitar suspirar. Después tendría que aliviarse a sí mismo. Hoy ni siquiera las putas de Knockturn podrían satisfacerle.

No después de haber conocido a Hermione Granger, su nueva obsesión.

Necesitaba un vaso de Whisky de Fuego para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Regresó al campamento, con mejor humor del que se había marchado. Hoy les había dado el día libre al resto de sus ladrones. Era San Valentín, algunos lo pasarían con sus familias, otros se divertirían con algunas fulanas, pero él, ya había tenido lo que necesitaba.

Era increíble como un único beso le había provocado ese torbellino de emociones, sentimientos…enterrados por la presencia de los Dementores hacía ya años.

Un único encuentro y toda la desesperación en la que vivía, todos sus tormentos, se habían evaporado.

-Buenos días, Scabior.-saludó Fenrir con una sonrisa sardónica.-¿Qué tal tu "San Valentín"?

Scabior alzó una ceja y le dirigió una sonrisa medio ladeada. No necesitaba decir nada más.

A pesar del hechizo que casi destroza su vista, había disfrutado de cada momento con Hermione Granger.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto de un 14 de febrero y jamás había pensado que podía obsesionarse tanto con alguien simplemente por el hecho de oler un perfume. Pero es que su fragancia era totalmente embriagadora, atrayente…al igual que ella.

Se metió en su tienda y se tumbó en su cama. Aún pensaba en ella, aún recordaba su perfume y su rostro al haberla besado.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, sabiendo de antemano que hoy soñaría con ella y probablemente también los próximos días. Porque algo, muy dentro de él le decía, que quería pasar con esa cara bonita el resto de sus días, para levantarse cada mañana y verla estrechada a su cuerpo, ver sus sonrisas y besarla siempre que le apeteciera.

Quiso quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, pero le fue imposible. Se tumbó de lado, buscando una mejor posición para dormir. Abrió los ojos y miró el espacio vacío al lado suyo.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo.

Quería que alguien lo llenase y la imagen de la muchacha volvió a aparecer en su mente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Seguramente pasando una agradable velada con su novio.

Sintió furia, quería acabar con todo aquel que osase tocarla, porque él era el único que tenía ese privilegio.

Él la quería, la necesitaba.

Volvió a cambiar a su posición anterior, no necesitaba recordar lo solitario que estaba.

La gente como él era rechazada, casi siempre por la pobreza en la que vivían. Un ladrón no puede complacer a una niña con dinero, porque siempre sería inferior a ella.

Pero podía soñar, podía imaginar que ella correspondía sus sentimientos.

Y dentro de algunos meses, cuando La Orden ganara y Scabior fuese uno de los pocos supervivientes, se daría cuenta que los sueños podían hacerse realidad y que aquella chica a la que besó en San Valentín, no sólo le ofrecería su casa para vivir, tras él haber perdido todo lo que le quedaba en esa guerra, sino que también se entregaría entera. Meses después se fugarían para casarse.

Porque, secretamente, Hermione pensaría todos estos meses en su cautivante mirada y en las sensaciones que la produjo al besarla.

Era el comienzo de un amor prohibido.


End file.
